Harry Potter: Hooked On You
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Phoebe Blackheart and Marcus Flint are total opposites, yet there is something about them that keeps the other coming back for more. Sub-season to The Dark Lord's Downfall
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Four little one-shots on how Marcus Flint and Phoebe Blackheart deal with the hatred that is between them. This was just a little idea that came to me while planning the future chapters of **The Dark Lord's Downfall.**

Be warned this does _not_ give spoilers to the main series... as you all know Phoebe and Flint would _never_ be caught dead with one another.

* * *

**Title:** Hooked On You

**Summary: **Phoebe and Marcus Flint are total opposites, yet there is something about them that keeps the other... coming back for more.

* * *

The first time they had hooked up, she wasn't quite sure what they were doing. They most definitely didn't like each other, could barely stand being in the same room as one another; much less have a civil conversation.

But there was nothing civil about the way their bodies were pressed against one another, or about how their lips moved in sync. Her arms locked around his neck while his hands groped at the elastic band that kept her hair up in a ponytail. He pulled and allowed her black hair to cascade down her back, his fingers running through it.

They had slipped into the empty Captain's office in the Slytherin changing room, and it was only the sound of the rattling of the door trying to open that caused them to jump apart, breathing very ragged.

However, lady luck seemed to be on their side, because moments before they were caught a second voice came from the other side of the door, it seemed to have caught the attention of whomever was about to walk in on them.

Thankfully, the door closed as the two on the otherside walked away, missing the chance to witness the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint in the middle of a steamy make-out with Gryffindor Chaser, Phoebe Blackheart.

They didn't look at each other as Phoebe slid off the desk and straightened her clothes, Marcus mimicking her actions, and they did not speak a word as they left the office, after making sure the coast was clear.

However, the next time they did speak, it was filled with the same venom it was always was.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Again this does not give spoilers to anything that is about to come in **The Dark Lords Downfall. **This would _never_ happen between Flint and Phoebe.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, June 01, 2012 at 4:28am**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This one is a really short one. But it is still worth the read if you want to see what happens between our two 'never-ever-will-happen' couple.

**Dedications: **Big thank you too **Fan of Fics, KingdomHeartsNerd** and** SoulVirus**

**Shout out:** Big shout out too **Cassibo** for adding this story to their Favorite story and Story alerts. Very much appreciated.

* * *

**Title:** Hooked On You

**Summary: **Phoebe and Marcus Flint are total opposites, yet there is something about them that keeps the other coming back for more.

* * *

The second time they hooked up, she didn't understand it any more than she did the first.

She had been an idiot to believe that she was safe!

She should have realized that despite the fact that they met up every other day to share something that confused them both, he was still a Death Eater and had orders to capture her whenever he had the chance!

Usually he used these 'meetings' to pin her against the wall and unleash his wrath on her. But today had been different.

She had gone to meet him at their usual place, unwillingly knowing that he was not alone.

They had Stunned her and taken her to the one place that she had never wanted to return to: Malfoy Manor.

And now? She was reminded of why she hated him in the first place! He was a lying, cunning, self-righteous, pig-headed, brainless buffoon that cared about nothing but himself and what he could get out of life.

She guessed that is what attracted her to him in the first place.

Obviously it wasn't because she liked him... because in fact, she hated him more than anything... even more than Voldemort... especially at this very moment in time.

However, despite that she was angry and irritated, and although most of these feelings were aimed at him, she could not find it within herself to push him away as he entered the room that she was being kept prisoner within.

She couldn't find it in herself to blast him aside and make a break for it even as he peppered her neck with hot kisses.

She was hardly conscious of the fact that he had lifted her off of her feet and her legs had wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer.

She had lost control of her body's actions as her hands lightly run around his neck to the back of his head, fingering his short hair.

Pulling his mouth back to hers, she groaned as their lips clashed together, tongues dancing around one another - and subconsciously decided that her previous statement of him was the reason she was so attracted him in the first place - the bad-boy attitude that he seemingly held was such a turn-on to some women, and she just happened to be one of those women!

Not to mention that he was a fabulous kisser.

She'd remember to hate him in another five minutes... she was sure of it.

Her brain would kick in and she would realize that he was the enemy and what they were doing was completely wrong.

It should not have happened the first time and she should not be allowing it to happen this time.

Unfortunately, the moment her mind started to catch up with the progression that things had escalated too, he took her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking and nibbling at it sensually making her weak at the knees, her mind re-lapsing as she groaned for more.

Okay... maybe in another ten minutes... when he had finished making her feel _so_ good... _then_ she would hate him again!

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Cohorting with the enemy! Bad girl, Phoebe! Bad! If only her friends knew!

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated ****Friday, June 01, 2012 at 07:28pm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Last chapter should be posted sometime tomorrow. It is already written and just needs to be posted... but I will do it tomorrow because there is something that you _**NEED**_ to do in order to get the full impact of the last chapter.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out the following: **KingdomHeartsNerd, SoulVirus** and **Fan of Fics.**

**Shout Out:** Big shout out too **SoulVirus** for adding me to his Author Alert and also for adding this story to his Favourite story and Story alerts.

* * *

The last twice had been mistakes! She knew they had been mistakes! So why on earth did she keep going back for more? She knew why he kept coming back for more.

However, after she had been rescued from Malfoy Manor she had sworn to herself that she would never go back to him! She really hated him for betraying her trust and using their 'meetings' as a way to capture her and take her to his leader. Despite how many times he tried to tell her that was not his intention.

He had tried to kiss her - an apology - he had said. But she knew that he did not know the meaning of the word 'sorry' and therefore was trying to get her to look past the fact that he had nearly gotten her killed. She had turned away coldly, leaving him standing alone in the dark and walking away from everything that they had.

She didn't need him.

But at least three weeks after the incident she had seen him again. In Hogsmeade.

And despite how much she tried to tell herself that he was no good for her, she could not help wanting him more than ever. He may have been irritating and infuriating, but she wasn't blind. She had, in truth, missed their secret meetings. Missed his lips on her skin, his hands in her hair.

She really couldn't help herself, not when he was standing there, within touching distance, wearing dark faded jeans, a white t-shirt that showed of his tight chiseled chest under the fabric, and a black robe that made him stand out from the rest of the men - no boys - they were all boys compared to him! Little babies that had no clue how to please her... not like he did!

She couldn't help it - not this time - not when it was her pushing his tall frame onto the decimated bed in the Shrieking Shack... not when it was she crawling onto his lap and pressing her lips against his, her hands roaming under his t-shirt and over his cut figure.

No... She really couldn't help it!

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, June 02, 2012 at 12:09am**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Right. Before you continue... in order to get the full impact of this chapter, I suggest you listen to _Iridescent_ by Linkin Park while reading the second half of this chapter. So the parts **_AFTER_** the scene break: (**~*Play Music Now*~) -** is the place that you start the music to read. The beginning of the song fits well with the second half of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Dedications:** Chapter goes out to the following: **KingdomHeartsNerd, Fan of Fics, SoulVirus** and** Pixiescale1185** (who has reviewed the last three chapters for me. Brilliant friend!)

* * *

**Title:** Hooked On You

**Summary: **Phoebe and Marcus Flint are total opposites, yet there is something about them that keeps the other coming back for more.

* * *

The fourth - and final time - they had hooked up, she was starting to think things were getting a tad ridiculous.

Ridiculous because of the amount of time they spent together and she couldn't even account it as a crime of passion anymore.

Ridiculous because it was a '_this-is-because-we-could-get-brutally-tortured-or-killed-at-any-moment_' kind of deal.

Ridiculous because she was fighting _against_ him and he against her! They were enemies!

Had been since the first moment she had arrived at the school... been sorted into Gryffindor... and refused to acknowledge him!

And yet, as she grew older, and he started to see her as more than just a little play thing, she started to see him as more than a Slytherin bully!

Many at school had referred to him as 'Troll', yet she saw nothing remotely wrong with him! She'd be one of the first to admit that he wasn't freaking gorgeous!

If it was a contest between him and Oliver Wood, Oliver would have won hands down!

But it had not been Oliver Wood that she had been sneaking around with for the last five years - give or take.

No, it was ridiculous because they were having a decent conversation, together; just the two of them, and it was one hundred percent civil!

The final battle was over! Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters had been rounded up and shipped off to Azkaban (well, most of them!) the light side had won!

Harry Potter had lived to be victorious! He had gone full circle and defeated Voldemort once and for all, saving his friends, family and home from the grips of darkness.

And Marcus - he had been rounded up with his fellow Death Eaters; removed from the vicinity of the castle and prepared to be Disapparated to the prison in the middle of the North Sea - or, at least, he would have been, had she not decided to step in.

He had saved her.

It was ridiculous to even consider it... but it was the truth! He could have killed her... handed her over... but he hadn't!

He had protected her! Shielded her when she needed it!

He had entered the fray of fighters, knowing that he could have easily been killed for 'fraternizing with the enemy', but yet, not even that could keep him away.

Why did he keep coming back?

His hand grazed across her arm as he leaned over and whispered into her ear... quietly inviting her back to his dorm room.

And this time - she knew why - and still she agreed.

They had barely made it in through the door of his empty dorm room when their lips came together, although this time it was different.

Different because it was not through anger... it was different because this one was full of pleasure and not conflicting feelings.

Those would still be there to deal with in the morning.

This time it wasn't a rough make out session in the captain's office, or enemy headquarters. This time their clothes were strewn all around the room as they stumbled backwards onto his bed, and the next few hours were a flurry of passion, heat, and sweat as they unleashed their lust for one another against the other.

Their breathing was ragged and her voice breathy as she called his name, his grip was comfortably tight and firm as he held her close, passion and lust radiating off of him and bathing her skin with more than she could handle.

**~*Play Music Now*~**

Phoebe was the first to wake and much to her dismay she found herself in his arms. He was still asleep, and while they were in the Slytherin dorm rooms, the same place that light from the outside world did not penetrate, she knew that it was early morning!

Slowly, she twisted around so that she could see his features more clearly, his arm now carelessly and affectionately thrown over her back.

He looked peaceful, she noted as her eyes drunk in the contours of his face, his strong jaw, the lines of his nose, and even though his eyes were closed, lost in a deep slumber, she could imagine his brown - almost black - eyes.

The bed sheets pooled around their torsos, and she had to stop herself from running her fingers over his abdominals.

She closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them again with a silent sigh. She couldn't help but hate herself! Why had she let this happen? Why had she let it go too far?

They were enemies!

She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin!

She was in Dumbledore's Army and he was a Death Eater!

They were Fire and Ice - Oil and Water - and yet, she was still hooked on him!

As guilt started to set in the pit of her stomach, Phoebe easily weaseled herself out of his arms, freezing momentarily as he shifted in his sleep. Thankfully, however, he did not wake, merely rolled over onto his side, his back now to her.

Light on her feet, she flittered around the room, finding her clothes and putting them on. She found her shirt on Adrian's bed and her jeans on Miles'. Her shoes were in the hallway, just outside the door.

As she turned to close the dorm room door, her gaze flashed back to the empty space beside him, and she felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered closing the door silently, turning her back on several mistakes that she had created in the past five years. "But it would never work... and it is clearly not meant to be!"

But as the portrait of Salazar Slytherin closed behind her, she was left silently wondering if she was making a mistake that she would soon live to regret.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N: **Finished! Look out for the sequel - 'The Reason Why.'

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, June 02, 2012 at 6:47pm**


End file.
